


"Good"

by phanatic_bandgirl



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Ghoul Boys, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_bandgirl/pseuds/phanatic_bandgirl
Summary: Ryan Bergara would not describe himself as a cowardly man, per se. He loves rollercoasters, doesn't mind heights, and even enjoys a good horror movie now and again. He is a mediocre ghoul hunter, a cinephile, a kernelhead, and a human being that under absolutely no circumstances fucks with demons.or Ryan thinks Shane is a demon. Shane thinks Ryan is crazy. They kiss anyway.Another wannabe Shane is a demon fic, please enjoy.





	"Good"

**Author's Note:**

> It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
> It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you  
> But I still don't understand  
> Just how your love can do what no one else can  
> -Beyonce

Ryan Bergara would not describe himself as a cowardly man, per se. He loves rollercoaster, doesn't mind heights, and even enjoys a good horror movie now and again. He is a mediocre ghoul hunter, a cinephile, a kernelhead, and a human being that under absolutely no circumstances fucks with demons. 

From location to location, the demon cases keep getting worse, and he, 100% blames his ghost hunting counterpart, Shane 'Long Legs' Madej. Entirely. 

Ryan has been suspicious of his friend lately, maybe he's reading into things or maybe he's just fucking insane, as he is almost 73% sure that Shane is a fucking demon. Ryan has had a lot of time to ponder about this. His best friend is being possessed by a bloodsucking demon. He's been researching the signs of possession like he doesn't already know what they look like. But Shane is twitchy, his eyes glaze over, and the air around Ryan changes when Shane's around. Shivers run up his spine, goosebumps crawl over his skin, and he's left breathless more often than not. 

Shane is a demon. 

Shane walks into the BuzzFeed office, two cups of coffee in hand. One for himself, and one for his ghostbustin' buddy. Shane rounds the corner to their part of the office when he spies Ryan. At first, everything appears normal, Ryan is looking intently at his computer screen, but what's on the computer screen is what, frankly, concerns Shane. 

Shane quietly creeps up behind his friend, who is still stupidly unaware of anything around him. "How to Figure Out if Your Best Friend is a Demon?" The article title flashes in front of Shane. 

"What the fuck, Ryan?" Shane's voice startles the sitting man, who almost falls out of his chair in a panic to close the tab. Too fucking late, buddy. Shane is amused but also worried for his friend's sanity. 

Ryan turns around, and admittedly, as he should, looks sheepish and ashamed. "You saw that, huh," Ryan mumbled, rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact. 

Shane's delight was almost too much. "You think I'm a demon? You've lost it, man. The show has really done you in." 

Ryan, who had looked ashamed before, quickly changed his demeanor. "Well, you've been acting pretty weird lately, man! How do I know you're not a demon? What if you want to tear me open and eat my soul right here right now!?"

At this statement, the other office workers raised their heads (and their eyebrows). Distnaly Shane could hear Steven muttering that "Bergara finally lost it." Shane agreed. 

"Why don't we just calm down, little guy?" Shane tried to quiet his voice, he didn't want everyone thinking he was crazy too. 

It was far too late though, once Ryan latched on to an idea all bets were off. "No! How do I know your not a demon! It was probably the fucking Sallie house, I knew that place was full of some fucking demon-ass bullshit. Shane asked the demon to hurt him, oh god." Ryan was full on panicking now, eyes wide in the typical 'I'm about to shit my pants' fashion. 

"Woah there, Ryan." Shane once again noticed the bewildered stares of his coworkers. "Why don't we go talk about this somewhere else," he pleaded, desperately not wanting to make a scene. 

"No, are you crazy! I'm not going anywhere with you! Does it look like I wanna get my soul sucked out? Oh god, where is my holy water?" Ryan searched around his desk frantically, when with a noise of triumph, he found the blessed half-empty bottle of holy water that Father Thomas had blessed. Ryan quickly unscrewed the cap, eyes wild and manic. 

Shane shook his head quickly, "RYAN STO-" It was too late. 

Shane took a deep breath in through his nose, face and shirt soaked, eyes closed in what can only be described as the utmost disdain for the situation at hand. 

"Ryan," Shane began, voice calm and quiet, "are you fucking insane?" 

Ryan calming down from whatever the fucking episode he just went through started to realize what had just transpired. "Shane, I-" 

Shane held up his hand to silence his friend. It worked. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and dry off. In the meantime, I want you to calm the fuck down and just, use that brain of yours to sort out, whatever it is that needs sorting, okay?" 

Ryan's adam's apple bobbed, but he nodded quietly, unsure of what he was feeling, besides massive guilt. 

Shane turned on his heel, his long legs taking him briskly away from the situation that just transpired. 

Ryan slowly sank back into his chair, very aware that the eyes of all his coworkers were watching him. Intensely. Ryan felt more than saw someone sit down in Shane's chair, but he knew it wasn't the long-legged man himself. 

"Ryan, what the fuck was that?" Steven's voice was loud in his ears. 

"I-I don't know man. He was acting weird. I thought it took Shane and it was- it all made sense, but the holy water didn't- and he's not even a- what did I do?" Ryan groaned into his hands, the confusion and realization of what he just did slowly hitting him. He had a breakdown and humiliated himself in front of all his coworkers, more than that he probably just fucked things up with his best friend. 

Steven brought his hand up and patted Ryan on the back. "Look, man, you're stressed okay. You had a breakdown, given it wasn't the most normal of breakdown's, but we expect that from you." 

Ryan groaned again. God, he was such a fucking idiot. Maybe he wasn't a coward but god damn he wasn't smart, either. 

"Shane didn't even sound that mad, he was more flabbergasted." Steven tried to comfort his spiraling friend. 

Ryan looked up slowly, meeting Steven's eyes for the first time. "Flabbergasted?" 

Steven nodded, even if it wasn't true. That was the angriest he had ever seen Shane, even though Shane's anger was tame compared to most. 

"I should go apologize," Ryan said, standing up. 

Steven shook his head vigorously. "Ryan maybe let him calm down a little, he just went through a lot." 

Steven's words fell on deaf ears, though, because Ryan was already halfway down the hallway that leads to the bathrooms. He swung the bathroom door open quietly, not wanting to startle Shane more than he already had. Shane was looking into the mirror, attempting to dry his shirt. Ryan cringed inwardly. He was an idiot. He met Shanes eyes through the mirror, watched as Shane sighed heavily and turned around.  
Ryan felt like shit. He didn't want to be the guy who made Shane annoyed or stressed out. He couldn't believe what had transpired in the last ten minutes. He thought that Shane was a demon? Was he smoking crack, good god.

"Shane?" Ryan began, voice small, matching the rest of him. "I-I'm so sorry, man. I don't know what just happened or why but I-" 

Shane shook his head slowly, "Ryan, I don't even know what the hell just happened. You honestly thought I was possessed by a demon? What the fuck." 

Ryan cringed again god he was so dumb. So so dumb. "I know. I just thought you were acting weird and like the show has been stressing me out, not that that's a valid excuse, but somehow I just connected the dots and it made sense in my head, and I'm just sorry okay." Ryan breathed in, the shame wrapping around him like a heavy blanket. "If you want me to go away now, I will, but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry." 

Ryan turned to leave but Shane grabbed his arm. "How was I acting weird?"

Ryan shook his head, "What?" 

You said I was acting weird. How?" Shane's eyes were inquisitive and Ryan shrugged his shoulders limply. 

"I don't know? You were like acting strangely. You kept getting all twitchy and flinchy when we were at those locations together. Especially when I would touch you, it was like you would freeze, and I don't know. I thought maybe it was a demon acclimating to its new human surroundings. Your eyes glaze over too. Like, scarily so. It's like you're out of your own body. I don't know I thought it was weird, not it just seems dumb." Ryan looked at his sneakers avoiding all eye contact. 

"Acclimating? So your 'Shane's a demon' argument is based off the fact that I get twitchy and I zone out?" If he sounded unimpressed it's because he was. "Ryan I get cold chills all the time. Like, I don't know if you've ever experienced a cold chill before but those things will make you dance like a white guy if you get too many of them." 

Ryan laughed, but it sounded sad. "I told you it was dumb." 

Shane snorted, "I'm not arguing that point. Was that it though? Twitchy and Zoned out? That seems like a stretch even for you." 

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know. Anytime I was around you I would feel like this weird energy. Like I got goosebumps and I thought it was my demon sensors telling me to tell you to fuck off." 

Shane stared at Ryan. "Ryan?" 

Ryan looked up. 

"You're a dumbass." 

Ryan was about to feel offended when Shane closed the short distance between them.

"You have a crush, little guy." Shane silenced any rebuttal with a gentle kiss that shut Ryans mind down immediately. 

Ryan melted into the kiss and all he could think was 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit I am a dumbass' before he pressed back harder into Shane. 

When they broke apart Shane smiled widely at Ryan. "I have a crush too." 

Ryan shook his head but stood on his tiptoes to place another peck on Shane's lips. 

"Good."


End file.
